Broken Apart
by vincehighwind
Summary: Sequel to "Bound" so you're going to have to read that in order to know what's going on. It's been a year since the last story and Jonathan Crane has told the police that Joker has kidnapped and brainwashed Bats, causing the two of them to be on the run! AU, Yaoi, Dom/Sub, Drugs, Angst, character death later on.


Joker smirked to himself as he made his way towards the building, gripping the gun he had hidden in his jacket. "So, boss… Exactly why are we here again?" The clown looked over at his henchman in annoyance.

"That's really not your business." He spat out.

The man that had questioned him looked disgruntled but didn't say anything in reply which made Joker giggle slightly to himself. What they were doing, which was only known to the scarred man, was getting revenge.

Not for himself but to someone very important to him. It had taken a year to prepare for this and it had been hard to hide it from this person. After all, his lover wouldn't want him to be doing this even though the younger man had suffered because of these people.

Bursting through the door, the clown pulled out his weapon, a large grin on his face. "Alright, boys! Everyone's fair game, but leave the one that's in charge to me! You'll know him when you see him, trust me."

The green haired man's henchmen, who had before looked confused and somewhat angry at not knowing what they were supposed to be doing, yelled out in joy as they began to gun down anyone in sight.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Joker said gleefully as he searched for his target. "Oh, come on! It's me, your favorite customer!"

There was a slight noise that came from behind a door and the clown grinned. Reaching out to turn the knob, he said in singsong, "I think I know where you're hiding..."

"Leave me alone, you freak!"

The pimp stood at the end of the room, trembling. Joker laughed, only dimly aware that the two of them were not alone. The room was filled with heavily drugged sex slaves that were chained to the walls inside separate areas.

"Ah, come on! We have some unfinished business, you and I!" The green haired man chuckled. The pimp yelped and ran into an empty space next to the wall. Joker frowned as he made his way over.

"How dare you." The clown mumbled as he recognized exactly where the other man was standing.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're standing exactly where he was, the place where we first met!"

"What are you talking about?!" The pimp looked down at the ground he stood on as if this would answer his own question.

"You're soiling a good memory, you fuck!" Joker replied, not bothering to even register the quizzical look on the pimp was now giving him.

And with that, the scarred man shot the other man without any warning. The noise this created made the slaves barely show a little fear. Joker, however, didn't care. "Have good luck on someone finding all your sorry asses…" He coldly said mostly to himself as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Bats was feeling bored as he watched TV on the couch back at the toy factory that he and Joker lived in. His older lover had been so secretive lately and now he has been gone for a very long time without really telling the brunette where he was going.<p>

The sound of the door to the factory could be heard as it was being open behind Bats. However, the young man didn't hear it as he was deep in thought and yelped as arms draped themselves around him from behind.

"It's just me, beautiful…"

Bats turned his head as best he could to look back at his "attacker". He smiled, "You scared me." Joker frowned playfully and asked, "Is it because of the scars?"

"No, I love your scars. I love **you**." The younger man replied, having successfully turned all the way around and placed his hands on the green haired man's cheeks, touching said scars.

Joker smiled and leaned forward and kissed Bats' lips softly. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat in discomfort in the background.

The scarred man turned his head and gave his henchmen a death glare. Bats blushed as he didn't even notice that the men had been there the entire time. The clown, who never really gave a shit about what other people thought, ignored them and sat next to the brunette and wrapped his arm around Bats' shoulders.

"So what are we watching?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing in particular."

"Hey, let's watch some cartoons then!"

The younger man smiled slightly. Having been with the man for a year Bats knew how much his lover loved cartoons.

But, as the Joker started to reach for the remote, a news story interrupted whatever was already on. "Breaking news," the news woman said, "we are now live at a press conference with Dr. Crane himself. For those who don't know, he's in charge of Arkham Asylum."

The two on the couch eyes widened.

The man that had almost destroyed them just a year ago appeared on the screen. "I'm holding this conference to tell everyone that I now know where Bruce Wayne, who was kidnapped at the age of 8, is with. The Joker has him hostage and has been brainwashing him since that tender young age."

The scarred man unconsciously gripped at his lover's shoulder more tightly at these words as Bats looked towards him.

"Their last location was in a warehouse but they probably have moved to somewhere else." The doctor continued.

"The police are about to begin a search for the young man, Bruce Wayne, as we speak." The news woman said.


End file.
